Kel and Dom a Hidden Love
by mistmagic
Summary: A grand ball is taking place at the palace. Everyone has a date, except for our Lady Knight and Sergent. Read and Find out. * * * *
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first tamora pierce fanfiction. My favorite couple in the series is of course Kel and Dom, I will be writing about how Kel gets back to Chorus after doing her mission at New Hope. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY AND R&R!**

_'The City never looked so grand before'_ Thought Keladry of Mindelan. Or Kel.

"It's good to be home." Said her friend Neal his green eyes dancing with joy.

"Are you sure it's the city that makes you happy? Or the thought of your Sweet Yamini the cause?" said Kel laughing.

"Oh hahaha, lady knight. And why are you so perky this morning could it be the thought of a certain blue eyed cousin of mine?" Neal said with a hint of sarcasm in his voce the other part was all serious.

"pfft… Neal I have no idea what you mean by that. I and Dom are good friends is all." She said using her mask to hide a blush.

"No idea huh? All right then I'll play this little game of yours and see if just friendship you have on your mind."

**In the palace.**

Domitan of Masbole sat starring at the rise of the sun out on his balcony.

'_When is Kel coming he thought for what be the hundredth time that morning'_

Every since the king restated the law of the members of the own not being able to marry to so they can Dom has thought of nothing but his lady knight.

'Oh stop she probably doesn't even feel the same way.' He thought to himself.

'I'll just play the good friend and fellow warrior and not mention the fact that I've been in love with Kel since she was a squire' he said to himself.

**Short I know but hopefully they'll get longer. Hope you liked it. R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

A Hidden Love

………………………………………………………………….

Tomandjerry(): thnx 4 ur reviews ur motivation keeps me writing!

Arianna: thnx 4 adding me.

Ilovenightmares: thnx 4 adding me.

……………………………………………………………………

The next morning Kel and Neal could see the gleaming towers of the palace walls in the far distance. They would make it home by lunch time that very day. And Neal looked like a very excited kid waiting in line to get a treat, only to see that he was the next in line.

"Will you calm down? You're acting like a five year old!" Kel said crossly.

"Least it's better than acting like an old lady!" he retorted.

"I do not act like an old lady!"

"Riiighht." Said Neal dramatically.

At this point Kel was about to explode. Forgetting all about her Yamani training.

"Hey look there's the palace." Neal said avoiding the subject.

"Thank goodness. I can't wait to see my nice bed instead of the ground." Kel said.

"Is that the only thing you want to see?" Neal said his eyebrows wagging.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about. A certain blue eyed cousin of mine."

But Kel ignored him and galloped ahead.

"You can't avoid it!" Neal yelled after her.

"I'm not avoiding anything!"

Neal just shook his head. In about an hour he would be home. He should ask Yuki if she wanted to help him get Kel and Dom together.

………………………………………………………………………………………  
one hour later.

They arrived at the palace on schedule. And to Kels' surprise Dom was waiting for them at the stables.

"Dom!" Kel said. She could feel a blush creep to her cheeks.

"Kel and meathead. Good to see you again. And back in one piece. I thought for sure Kel would have beaten you by now." Dom said with added sarcasm.

"Who said she didn't beat me? And how many times must I tell you its sir meathead!" the two cousins embraced arms. And Neal went off to look for his yamin blossom.

"So Kel… how have you been?" Dom said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Better now that I'm home. I don't think I could have stood another night of sleeping on the ground."

They walked out into the practice yards and talked.

"Dom you okay? You don't look so well." Kel asked concerned.

"What oh I'm fine." He slung an arm around her waist and lifted her in the air, and twirled her around like she weighed nothing at all. He put her down and laughed.

"Does that prove I'm fit enough? Oh Protector of the Small."

Kel just laughs and waves goodbye to Dom.

"See you at dinner." She says.

"Oh… Right goodbye." Dom says.

Kel laughs again, and walks away.

Kel made it to her bedroom. And lay down on the bed. She sighed. Remembering the feeling of Doms' arms around her waist.

"Someday, someday." Kel whispers and falls asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Well? Wat do u think. Good? Bad? R&R_

_Hear that? __R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: it took me awhile to write this cuz I accidentally erased it. Oops my bad. Lol.

A hidden love chapter 3.

When Kel woke up that morning she got dressed and did her practice with her glaive. Then she went to go look for breakfast. When she rounded a corner she saw Neal and Tobe talking. Tobe looked like he was agreeing to whatever Neal was talking about. Neal was waving his hands wildly. That's to be expected. Neal always talks with his hands.

When she came into full view from the corner Neal stopped and grinned.

Kel stopped as well. Hands on hips.

"What are you two talking about?" Kel demanded.

"Just commenting on what a lovely day it is." Neal nudged Tobe with his foot.

"Right!" Tobe agreed. He gave Neal a nasty look for kicking him.

Kel wasn't buying it.

"And when discussing the day do you usually talk in low whispers?" Kel shot back.

Tobe and Neal looked at each other. Than back at Kel. They shrugged.

"Care to join us for breakfast lady Knight?"

"I suppose so. Though I will find out what you guys were talking about!"

After breakfast Kel and lady Alanna went for a ride to catch up.

Half way through the ride Alanna spoke.

"Kel. You alright? You haven't said a word."

Kel was startled she was lost in her thoughts before Alanna spoke.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

Alanna just stared at Kel.

"I doubt that. Something to do with someone? And boy perhaps? Someone in the kings own?"

At that last sentence Kel looked straight at Alanna. Her eyes wide as saucers.

"How….?" Kel started.

Alanna laughed at Kel's reaction. Of course she knew she would react this way.

"Kel I was young once to you know."

"I didn't mean to infer…" Kel was cut off by Alanna's laughing.

"Kel we've all been there at one time or another. The important thing is deciding what to do about it."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Kel yelled than quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just I don't want to ruin mine and his friendship."

Alanna raised her eyebrows.

"Ever think that maybe he feels that same?"

"How could he? I'm unfeminine. I have scars. And I'm too tall."

"The only thing I got out of that sentence that I see is true are you being tall! But Kel you are famine, you wear dresses all the time! And I can hardly see those scars the griffin gave you!"

Kel was surprised, she never thought the lioness knew about the griffin and her wearing dresses to make sure the boys knew she was a girl.

"And further most! I've been talking to Raoul and he says that without a doubt that Dom is infatuated with you! He says that Dom's always been a ladies' man but he hasn't had a girlfriend since after you had been knighted!"

Kel was even more shocked. She didn't think Dom liked her and that Raoul knew about it!

"Lets' get back to the palace. It's almost dinner time." (they were riding the whole afternoon)

Kel nodded and turned Hoshi around.

A new day was coming and Kel had no idea how to prepare for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Kel and Dom a Hidden Love.

When both Kel and Alanna came down for dinner that evening they interrupted a little fight between Neal and Dom.

"Boy, I thought I had straightened him out as a squire but I see now that he just got worst." Alanna mumbled.

Kel laughed.

"No, but he was worse before you AND Yuki." Kel said with a smile.

Neal looked up with a nasty look.

"Don't you be giving me that look Neal this is the second time today I caught you causing mischief."

Neal just looked at his plate and began to eat, carefully avoiding his veggies.

"Eat your veggies Neal they'll help you grow big strong."

"But if I grow any bigger I won't be able to fit through the door." Said Neal puffing out his chest.

Dom spoiled his moment by poking Neal in the stomach.

Everyone laughed.

Alanna noted the small smile Kel hid and the stealing of glances at Dom.

"So Dom, the ball next week got anyone to escort?" Neal burst out of the blue.

Dom looked taken a back.

"No I haven't." he said lowering his eyes from Kel's view.

"Why not ask…" but Neal didn't get to finish his sentence when both Dom and Alanna pounced on him. They dragged him away. When they got to a secluded spot in the garden they let him go.

"What the heck was that for?!" Neal demanded.

"For being a meathead!" Dom shouted back.

"Neal, Dom had a plan to ask Kel to the ball he didn't need your help!" Alanna said.

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"You can't keep anything from Raoul; you should know that by now." Alanna said with a flip of her wrist.

"oh." Was all Dom could say.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Neal.

"I don't know, I thought I would just ask her. Maybe as a friend."

"Just as a friend? Come on Dom you like her!"

"No, I love her. But I have no idea if she feels the same way about me."

"Only one way to find out. But let's make it more romantic." Neal said as he tapped his chin.

"More romantic? Neal, NO!" Dom said.

"Why not? You want her to know you're interested."

"I don't want to look like the fool Neal. End of discussion." Dom got up and left.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Asked Alanna.

"Nope, and I'm going to need some help." Neal said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, alright. But we go by my rules got it?"

"But I'm the one…" he was cut off by Alanna's glare.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

Neal gulped and shook his head.

"Good! Now come on we have to get some recruits if we are to carry out this plan."

"I've already got Tobe. He wants nothing more than to see those two together. He says he tried a couple of times but each time it failed."

Alanna took this in. 'so we are going to have to work hard on this, we'll need Raoul, Buri, Lalasa, Yuki, Merric, Owen, and the own if this is to work.' She thought to herself.

"Meet me tomorrow morning 6am sharp. And bring Tobe." Alanna said as they reached her door.

"6 am! Are you mad?"

Alanna just glared at him and shut the door. She heard him grumble as he walked away.

She called for a servant boy to get Raoul and Buri. When they came she explained the situation to them.

"But men in the kings own aren't allowed to marry." Said Buri.

"I wasn't going to say it before the grand ball but I have decided to retire. And make Dom captain." Raoul said as he shook his head.

"Well that does make a difference." Said Buri looking at her husband.

"So you'll help then?" asked Alanna.

They looked at her. A smile played on Raouls lips.

"I never was one for matchmaking. But in this case I'll make an exception."

**Well wat did u think? R&R.**

**MISTMAGIC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kel and Dom a Hidden Love.

The next morning, Neal met Alanna in her rooms.

"I still don't see how we're going to get them together." Said Raoul.

"Simple, we simply write love letters to Kel from a secret admirer and Dom'll find out and get jealous and confess his love to her." Said Lady Alanna.

"I don't know if that'll wo…"

"You don't think my plan will work? Even though I've tons more experience than you with planning things and such?!"

"No that's all true you do have more experience with planning in WARS… but not with relationships."

Alanna had no way to respond to that. Neal had her trapped.

"It's just many man tend to run away with the thought of there being competition. I like the plan with the love letters. Cuz if we do that maybe Kel's confidence will go up. But we got to make it seem like it was Dom who sent them without actually mentioning his name. and make sure no one knows about it."

Buri tapped her chin while thinking. "That just might work, Neal."

"Yes! So we have a plan?" asked Alanna.

"All agreed we will get Dom and Kel together by the end of mid winter. Even if they're not going to the ball together tonight doesn't mean they won't for Spring Festival!" Said Neal.

They all shook heads in agreement and headed back to their rooms.

……………………………………………………………………………

Later at lunch.

"Say Kel Lalasa wanted me to tell you to meet her in your room. She says she's got the perfect dress for you." Said Yuki.

Kel groaned at the thought of doing a fitting. But none the less she agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh Kel this is the dress for you!" Lalasa hurried into the back room and came back with a long strapless green dress with little diamonds imbedded in it.

Kel gasped. She couldn't wear that…. It was too grand for her. But she tried it on anyways. It fit her like a glove. Showing her curves while narrowing her waist.

"Milady you've grown and you stomach is at least 5 sizes smaller than the last time I saw you. I thought your shirt looked a bit big on you when you came in." said Lalasa.

Kel wasn't listening she was too busy looking at the lady in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door. Kel slipped out of her dress and into her shirt and breeches and answered the door.

No one was there. Kel was about to close the door when a flash of red and white crossed her eye. She looked down to find a single red rose and a note with it. She picked it up and brought it inside.

"Milady who is that from?"

"I. I. I don't know." Kel stammered.

_**She opened up the letter and it read.**_

_**Protector of the small and weak**_

_**Defeater of the Nothing Man**_

_**Lady Knight of Tortall**_

_**And Keeper of my heart.**_

Kel stared at the letter wondering who could possibly be interested in her.

...................................................................................................................................

HELLO MY READERS. NOW I WON'T BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 12 REVIEWS. K? NOW CLICK THAT PURPLE BOTTON AND REVIEW. LOL :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kel couldn't believe her eyes, as she read the letter. Somebody was actually interested in her! _This has got to be a joke._ She says to herself.

"Who could have sent this?"Asked Lalasa as she examined the rose. Her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't know. It doesn't say. But it's probably someone's bad idea of joke. It doesn't mean anything." Kel put the letter on her desk, and turned back to Lalasa. She didn't feel like trying on anymore dresses.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Okay? Kel I hope you know that there are people who like you and even love you. Don't throw away a chance at love just because you're afraid of getting hurt." Lalasa walked out and shut the door behind her.

Kel didn't know what to think. _Why would someone be in lo__v__e with me? There are plenty of other court ladies out there. One's that are actually feminine. _

Kel looked back at the dress Lalasa had left for her to wear tonight. _ Well I don't have anything else to wea__r__. This night is going to be something else I just know it._

Later: in Neal and Yuki's room

"Do you think she understood the message?" asked Neal.

Yuki came in while brushing her hair. "Kel's a smart girl, of course she understands! I just hope she doesn't get angry with us later for getting her so confused."

They both wore their outfits to complement each other. Yuki wore a light blue kimono with sliver dragons on it, and Neal wore a dark blue tunic with sliver buttons, and a light blue hose.

"Knowing Kel, she's probably passing in her room right now wondering who could've sent her it." Said Neal.

"Lalasa assured me that the dress that Kel will be wearing tonight is nothing but the finest and it will certainly attract a few men, maybe even Dom. All we have to do is casually tell Dom about the letter and he'll think every guy is after Kel. It's the perfect way to get someone jealous." Yuki said as she and Neal walked out the door.

"Me thinks, me lady has had plenty of experience with the jealousy thing." Neal said while laughing.

"Maybe I have and every time it has worked!" she said as she pulled out her fan to hide her blush.

"I never said that was a bad thing if it weren't for you we wouldn't have known what to write on the letter." He took her fan and grabbed her hand and they walked into the ball.

Kel made her way to the stairs that led into the grand ball room. She was wearing the dress and had part of her hair up and curled. She hadn't cut it in a while so her hair cascaded and landed just below her shoulders. All in all she thought she looked pretty good, nothing compared to the court ladies, but not a hag either.

"Well I made it this far, might as well go in." she told the Harold her name and walked onto the grand staircase. Every eye was on her, though she didn't notice her eyes were scanning the crowd for Dom's. There she found him staring up at her from near the food table. He a certain look on his face, one that Kel was not sure where she had seen before. He looked anxious and nervous at the same time. Kel noted that there were many women around Dom but he did not seem to notice them, as she descended the staircase. _Just calm down Kel you are going to have fun and be with your friends and family._ Kel noticed that her older brother Anders was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. She took the offered hand of her brothers as he led her to their parents. All that time Kel did not notice that Dom had moved from his place at the table and closer to Neal and Yuki.

"So, Dom, enjoying the ball? Or are you ready to go to bed already?" asked Neal.

"No…. um not yet at least." Dom's attention was elsewhere.

"Dom what are you staring at?" asked Yuki. She moved in front of him and found what, or who he was looking at.

"Ah! Doesn't Kel look lovely tonight?! That dress fits her perfectly! I must ask her who made it." Yuki went to make small talk with Kel so she could give Neal a chance to talk to Dom.

"So Dom, any pretty ladies catch your eye tonight?" knowing very well which lady had done just that.

"Um, well yes but she captured my eye and heart a long time ago." Dom said still staring at Kel.

"Riiight. You know there have been some rumors that Kel has a secret admirer. No one knows who he is. But he certainly knows her." Neal said, his eyes twinkling.

Dom did a double take as he considered what Neal had just said.

"Wait, what!? A secret admirer? Someone else likes Kel?!"

"That's usually what a secret admirer is Dom."

"This is no joke Neal! I won't stand a chance!"

"Why not? We don't even know who the guy is!"

"Yes but he has already told Kel he likes her while I haven't!" Dom looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach. Neal couldn't stand seeing his cousin in such state, but if this plan was going to work he's just have to bear it.

"Well that gives you some motivation to go and tell her!" Said Neal as he pushed his cousin towards Kel.

Kel admitted to herself that the ball wasn't as bad as she had thought it was going to be, she talked with her parents and said hello to her other brothers and sisters when Yuki came by and asked her where she had gotten her dress.

"Kel that dress looks like it was made for you!"

"Really? Thanks Yuki, but it's too low cut for my liking."

"Are you kidding me it's perfect, I see you've gotten attention of just about every single man here." Yuki said as she looked around at the men that were staring at Kel much like Dom had done earlier.

"Yes, but not of the one I wanted to." Kel said not realizing what she was saying.

"What?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Um… never mind Yuki, how are you doing?" she said trying to change the subject.

Yuki noticing that Kel was trying to change the subject decided to go along with it, since she already knew who Kel wanted the attention of.

"I'm fine but I still want to know where you got your dress!"

"Oh, Lalasa made it for me." Kel said happy to have changed the subject.

"I must ask her to make one for me for the Spring Ball next month."

"I'm sure she would if I put in a good word for you." Kel said smiling.

"Oh, and Kel I heard something strange this morning, I heard that you have a secret admirer. Is that true?" Yuki asked, trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Well yes, but I'm sure it was just a mistake. Maybe it was sent to the wrong door, or it was just a joke."

"I don't think anyone would make such a joke knowing that you could find out and joust them. And who knows maybe it was for you. I mean everyone knows where your room is Kel; no way could they get your room mixed up with someone else's."

"Right. I just don't know what to do anymore Yuki. Everything is just so confusing."

"I'm sure everything will work out. Oh, here comes Neal and Dom! How wonderful."

As they watched the men coming towards them Kel couldn't help but notice that Neal was half dragging Dom over. _Great he doesn't even want t be near me._ Kel thought to herself. She also noticed that he looked quite handsome in his navy blue tunic and hose and silver undershirt. _Why did I ever think I had a chance with him?_

Little did she know that Dom was having the same exact thoughts.

_Why, oh, why am I letting Neal drag me over, I look like a wimp! She'll never like me now. Not that I ever had a chance with her, but it was nice to daydream_

When they got to Kel and Yuki all Dom could do was stand there looking like a fool, while Neal and Yuki went into deep conversation about something.

"Hey Kel. How are you?" Dom said.

"I'm fine, what about you?"Kel said nervously.

"Good, good. You look nice tonight." _Dang it! Why did I say that? She looks beautiful tonight, not just good. I sure hope she doesn't notice._

"Thank you so do you." Kel said smiling._ He probably just said that to be nice he probably thinks I look like a cow._

"Solo… um. You want to dance?"

He held out his hand. Kel looked at his hand and then his face. Realizing what he was waiting for she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

He put his hand on her waist and they started dancing. It wasn't slow but it wasn't fast.

"So. Have you done anything new with the Own?" Kel asked curiously.

"You mean besides pulling a few innocent pranks on Lord Raoul?"

"You guys still at it? I thought you would've grown up by now."

"Nope! Just look at Raoul, his been captain of the Own longer than I've been alive and **He** still plays pranks!" Dom said laughing.

Kel laughed as she remembered all the pranks they pulled from when she was a squire.

As the song ended, Dom pulled away.

"Well it's getting late want me to walk you back to your room?"

"That would be great thank you, Dom."

As they made their way back to her rooms, Kel couldn't help but notice how quite Dom had gotten.

They had reached her doorDom took Kel's hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"By the way Kel, you look more than nice, you look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He let go of her and walked away.

Kel could barely stand as she remembered how it felt as he held her.

Kel was right about one thing tonight. It was a lot more different than she thought it was going to be.

_**Wow! I got to say this was the longest chapter that I've ever written!**_

_**Well you know the drill R&R!:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kel opened her eyes, the sun was already up. Usually she got up before and practiced her glaive, but she hurt to much, 'who knew dancing could take so much out of a person.' She thought. Her sparrows were nestled right beside her as always.

"Might as well get up." she told herself. Jump groaned in protest from where he was lying on the bed. Kel shook her head and went to the window that overlooked the courtyard. Dom was already down there, he was teaching some of the pages. "He's so sweer." Kel said aloud. Kel countinued to watch Dom and the new pages, suddenly Dom looked up from what he was doing and looked straight at her. Blue matched hazel. Kel waved, Dom waved back as if in a trance. She back away from the window. Suddenly Kel remebered she was in her night gown!

"Of all the stupid things! Guh!" Kel quickly changed into a green tunic and silver leggings. Ran a brush through her brown hair. She noticed some make up on her dresser.

"I shouldn't." But Kel did anyway. She lightly put Khol onto her eye lids and a little eye shadow. Trying to look as natural as possible. "This is dumb! Why in the worl am I worrying about my appearance now?!" Before she could wipe it off Owen was pounding at the door, telling her there had been a huge fight, and she was needed in the courtyard. Kel opened the door. Owens eyes nearly popped outside of his head. "you're wearing..," he started. "Yes I am perfectly aware of that! Now who got in the fight?" she interrupted him.

They made it just in time. Dom had someone in a head lock, and he didn't look like he was going to stop there. The guy he was fighting was yelling nasty comments about him and this lady. Kel had no clue what he was talking about.

"You and your b**** will rot! She doesn't deserve to be called a noble or a hero!" The man shouted. He was talking about me! I don't even know the guy and yet he talked so rudely about me as if he did know me!

"Shut up, you worthless piece of dung! You don't know her she deserves your respect and everything else she desires!" Dom shouted at the man.

"Dom! Stop!" Kel yelled. Dom turned around. "But, he..." Kel cut him off. "I know what this man is saying I have heard it all before, it is useless fight." Kel shook off Dom's grip on the man and led him away. "You don't deserve that Kel! I am a man of honor and when someone insults my friends like that man did you he must be punished!" Dom's fists shook with anger. Kel grabbed his hand trying to sooth his frustration. "I know Dom, but this has happened before, I get used to it after awhile. Those who say those things don't know me, and just say things from what they heard in the rumors." Kel looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, yet she never shed them.

"How can you be so strong Kel? That man in there just insulted you in the most unslightly way and you aren't bothered by it?" Dom's face was mer inches away from hers he could feel her breath on his cheek as she spoke.

"Who said I'm not bothered by it?" She looked away from him to hide her tears. But Dom saw them anyways. He put his finger under her chin and moved her face to his, the tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"It does bother you! Kel I was only trying to protect you, even the Protector of the Small needs to be protected to." Kel shook her head.

"I hate you seeing me like this! I've Never cried in front of someone before." Dom thought about that. 'Does that mean she's cried before? And no one was there to help her?!'

"I don't think any less of you Kel. In fact I think even more of you now, it takes alot to cry and admit that you have a weakness, but it takes even more to admit it to others." She looked up at him, the tears were slowing down now, leaving a line of Khol down her face. 'since when has she worn make up?' He took out his a tissue and wiped her eyes gently, as well as the black lines.

"There that's better right?" He said, that made her smile.

"Thanks." Kel looked alot better now, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Dom said.

"No, thanks for being there Dom, I know others would have had they know what I was feeling. But you always seem to bring that out in me, like I can be myself around you, I'm just thanking you for being my friend." She hugged him tight around the waist. He put his arms around her and held on to her tightly. They stood there for a along time, neither one wanting to stop.

.............................................................................................................................

**Seemed kinda fluffy to me, but the story kinda wrote itself. :) R&R!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kel and Dom walked down the torch lit hallways, talking about anything and everything.

"And then Neal jumped on Claire screaming you can't take my soul you evil creature!" Dom doubled over laughing.

"I can't believe you tricked Neal into thinking your sister was a stormwing in disguise!" Kel joined Dom in laughing.

"Hey that's were we got the name Meathead! He fell for just about anything I said." Tears streaming down his eyes. "What about you? Has Neal done anything meatheadish while he was a page?"

"Well, he'll probably kill me for telling you this…" Kel was cut off as a blond haired girl came running down the hall towards Dom.

"Oh, Dom! There you are!" She had brown eyes, and of course she was beautiful and thin.

"Amber? What are you doing here? I thought you had gotten engaged to Lord Jenor?" Dom's eyes flicked from Kel and Amber, he obviously felt trapped.

"Oh, that boring old man? He's here somewhere, but I couldn't pass up the chance to see my favorite sergeant." Ambers eyes went to Kel. "and who is this?" Her voice dripping with venom.

"This is Lady Kel, my very good friend." He said. He was beginning to look flushed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lady Kel, you know there's a knight with that name. would that be you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, that's me." Kel said slowly. Amber just nodded, she had a smug look on her face, like she knew I didn't have a chance with Dom.

"Well, you won't mind if I borrow Dom for a little bit will you? No of course you won't, me and Dommy here have a lot to catch up on." She grabbed Dom's hand and dragged him away, he looked back at Kel with an apologetic look. Kel just nodded at him and waved good bye.

"Huh? Lady Amber is back?" Kel turned around and found Neal and Yuki. "who's Amber?" Yuki asked.

"Amber was once Dom's very serious courtier, Dom almost left the Own for her. But she had an arranged marriage with Lord Jenor, even before she was born, my guess back then, she was trying to sow her wild oats before she got married. Obviously now, that's not the case, from the way she is hanging off my cousins arm." Neal said with a grimace. He looked at Kel. " You okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Kel said

"Riight, whatever you say." He put his arms around Yuki.

"How about we all go for some lunch?" Yuki offered.

"Okay but I have to get something from my room first. They walked to Kel's room, when they got there Kel was shocked to find a dozen red stemmed roses and another letter.

_You'll have to wait a little bit longer before we meet, but it's a meeting I will be anticipating._

_Signed,_

_Anticipating Crush._

Kel read it over and over again. 'why in the world would someone be anticipating to meet me?'

"Wow! Kel, those roses are truly beautiful." Yuki said as she picked one up and inhaled it's sweet scent.

"I don't know who could be sending me these things!" Kel didn't notice the secret smile Neal shot Yuki.

"Well from the letter, it's obviously someone who knows you and has liked you for quite awhile." Said Neal. Yuki nodded her agreement.

Kel shook her head and headed out the door. Yuki noticed a small smile on her friends lips. Neal and Yuki followed after Kel.

When they got to the dinning hall, they weren't at all surprised to find Dom and Amber there, Amber half in Dom's lap. Neal shook his head at his cousins foully. 'How could I be related to a guy as dense as Dom?' Neal asked himself.

Kel had seen Dom and Amber, but chose to ignore them, Dom could do whatever he wanted, even if was with a married women. Kel grabbed a tray, and gathered her food, a plate full of vegetables, because she knew Neal wouldn't grab any.

"Aww! Come on Kel! Do I have to eat those?" he looked desperately at his wife, who just sat there looking at him with raised eyebrows, as if daring him to go against her and Kel's wishes.

He sighed a stuffed the carrot in his mouth.

Dom over hearing his cousins tantrum, laughed.

"What is it?" Asked Amber. Her fingers playing with his hair.

"Just my cousin, he doesn't like vegetables, so Kel tries to force feed him them, telling him that he'll grow big and strong if he does." He laughed again as he heard another yelp from Neal as Kel gave him some broccoli.

"Oh, that Kel girl sure is strange, don't you think?" Ambers eyes narrowing, as she glared at Kel.

"What do you mean?" He was beginning to get defensive, he vowed that he would protect Kel from people who said less than great things about her.

"Well, she isn't very pretty, she looks like she could kill a giant, and she's a knight." Amber said, "I don't know how her parents are ever going to marry her off with her looks." Amber fingered Dom's badge and started rubbing his arm.

Dom shook her off. "Kel is an amazing girl! Yes she probably could fight off a giant, but that's her job, that's what she was trained to do, and she is very pretty! She's not fake like other court women her!" He glared at Amber.

Amber just shrugged her shoulders. " I noticed you didn't mention anything about her getting married." She turned to Dom again.

"Maybe because I don't know Kel's position on marriage, if she wanted to be married believe me she would have tons of offers."

"Well, no need to get all defensive. I was just stating my opinion."

"How can you have an opinion when you don't even know her?" Dom asked, his blue eyes glowing.

Amber just shrugged her shoulders, and leaned in towards Dom. "I am sorry, I didn't realize that you and the lady knight were so close." she purred in his ear.

"What is going on here?!" Boomed a voice above them.

**Sorry cliffy! Lol Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dom looked up to see Lord Jenor, his withered face bright red. He had brown hair with streaks of gray showing the age difference between him and Amber who was only 21, he had to be at least 45 give or take a few years.

"Oh Timothy, this isn't what it looks like really, Dom here is my old friend." She looked at Dom for support.

"No. I am not her friend." He got up and went face to face with Tim. "and if I were you I'd keep a better watch on her." Dom turned towards the door and left.

Kel who had watched the whole thing looked at Amber with disgust. 'How could she play Dom like that?' Kel thought to herself. Neal was shaking his head, his mouth turned up in the corners, he was trying not to laugh.

"Neal, this is not a laughing matter!" Kel told Neal, that just made Neal laugh out loud.

"Yes it is Kel look at Amber." Kel turned back, and saw that Amber and Lord Jenor were whispering furiously at each other. Ambers lovely face, now showing embarrassment for getting caught with another man by her husband.

Kel had to admit the situation was pretty funny. She began to laugh , but she forgot one thing, Dom.

"Oh, Dom. He must be feeling horrible right now, what did she say to make him take back his friendship?"

"Who cares? She was crazy anyways." Neal said with a dramatic flip of his hand.

"Yeah, well I care, it obviously hurt Dom." Kel said looking in the direction that Dom had gone.

*****

"Gods I feel so stupid! How could I have been so dumb?" Dom asked himself. He went to his room, and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kel will never forgive me, I ignored her." he said 'oh? You know Kel's not like that, if you explained what happened.' said the more wiser part of mind.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in." In stepped Lord Raoul.

"Milord, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Buri."

Raoul shook his head. "Buri got tired of me after an hour or two, I went to lunch and saw the whole thing, I even saw what happened in the hall before lunch."

"Oh…" Dom didn't see where this was going, but it wasn't going to be good, this Dom could tell by the way Raoul was looking at him.

"If you ask me, Lady Amber deserved it. She is obviously jealous of Kel."

"What? Why would she be jealous of Kel?"

"Think about it. What's the one thing Kel has that Amber doesn't, and will never have?"

"Ummm, her shield? Height? Raoul you're confusing me, just spit it out."

"You! Are you blind? Everyone else can see, why can't you? You're in love with Kel, and Amber knew it, so she got jealous!" Raoul was practically yelling at Dom.

Dom just stared at him. 'Is it that obvious?'

"Does Kel know?" He asked.

"No, right now she's trying to find out who her secret admirer is, some guy has been leaving her love notes and roses. I'd act fast if I were you Dom, Kel is an attractive girl, I'm surprised she doesn't have a guy by now." Raoul glared at Dom. "But if you break her heart, I won't be the only one to beat you up. Kel's like my daughter."

"Nothings going to happen Raoul, Kel doesn't feel the same way. That secret admirer has a better chance than I do."

"How do you know? Have you asked Kel?"

"No."

"Than you don't know if she feels the same way, nothing is worth having if you don't fight for it. Fight for her Dom, don't stand in the side lines, go after her."

"Okay, but how do I do that?" Raoul slapped his forehead.

"After all these years, you don't know how to attract a girl!? You're the court flirt, for crying out loud."

"That maybe Raoul, but Kel is different than all the other girls, she won't go for the normal flirting that I do with every girl. This is all knew to me." Dom got up and went to the window, Kel was outside with the other men, there were a few new faces to the group, one of them had to be her admirer.

"Alright. I'm going to win Kel, not that she's something to be won, but you know what I mean." Dom said sheepishly.

Raoul laughed. "Well alright then, let's get started."

******

Later that day, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Neal, and Yuki gathered in Dom's room.

"So, how are you going to tell her?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, don't forget Kel has a secret admirer, that's some major competition." Said Neal, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"I don't know. How can I compete with a guy who leaves her roses and love notes?" Asked Dom.

Neal ran his hands together, coming up with an idea. Yuki shook her head at her husbands dramatic nature.

"What you need to do Dom, is show Kel that she is a women, she has been treated like one of the lads since she was a page, I'm quite sure she would like to be treated as a court lady." Said Alanna her amethyst eyes glaring down at Dom, she did not like how Kel was treated, the men never quite realized that Kel was a women and that some of the things they talk about should not be brought up around her.

"So I should flirt with her like I do with all the other court ladies? Alanna, I do not want to do that, Kel is not just any court lady, she is my friend, and I just would not feel comfortable treating her like ever other girl!"

"Oh, I did not mean that, you're right of course, that would be plain dumb to treat her like ever other girl, what I mean is go beyond that, go beyond just friendship."

Dom looked up at Alanna, trying to make sense of what she just said. Dom sighed, he had no idea what to do.

Dom felt someone pat his shoulder, he looked up and saw George look down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"No one said this was going to be easy, Dom." He looked at Alanna, "I remember, I had to wait eight years to get the women I love, but it was well worth the wait." He winked at Alanna, who blushed.

"Really? Alanna why did you keep him waiting so long?" He asked her. Alanna grew even redder.

"I didn't want to fall in love and at the time I fell in with what I thought was love with another man, took me awhile to realize the one I truly loved was right in front of me big nose and all." She tweaked Georges nose.

"Oh, hmmm. That's it!" Dom jumped up from his seat on the bed, "I will show Kel friendship, that can change into courtship when she wants it! I'll wait for her, I'll tell her how I feel."

"Sounds like a plan, when are you going to tell her, and how?" Asked Buri.

"I don't know I guess the sooner the better."

******

Kel stood shaking her head, 'were all guys this dumb?' she asked herself. The boys were fighting over who could win the heart of the newest court lady, Victoria. She was everything a guy would want.

"Kel, you're a girl, right? Who do you think would have a better chance with Victoria?" Asked Merric. Kel bristled at that.

"Thanks for noticing that I am indeed a girl Merric! What of you? Are you really a boy?" Kel snapped and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" Asked Owen.

"No idea." Said Laurent. "I think she just has issues."

* * *

**Well? R&R please!!!!!!!!!**

***MistMagic***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"Guh! Boys!" Kel said as she flopped herself on the green grass, underneath a tree. The wind blowing her medium length brown hair into her eyes. _

_Kel looked at the Palace in the distance. 'Why in the world were boys so complicated?' Thought Kel._

* * *

_Dom walked nearly ran to Kels door. What he was going to say once he got there he did not know._

_He knocked on the door, no one answered. "Kel? Kel are you in there?" He yelled through the door. Once again, no answer._

_Dom shook his head and started back down the hallway. _

_"Any idea what she could have meant by that?" Said a voice around the corner._

_"No idea like I said 'she has issues'" 'That was Laurent!' he'd recognize his voice anywhere._

_"Dom! What are you doing here, isn't your rooms on the other side of the palace?" Asked Owen._

_"Yeah I was going to go talk to Kel. But she wasn't there."_

_"Oh, she's outside, probably trying to cool down." said Laurent._

_"Why would she be cooling down? She barely ever gets mad." _

_"We really don't know she started yelling at Owen asking if he was really a guy." _

_"Hmmm, what did you say before that?"_

_"Well, we were fighting over who could win the affections of Lady Victoria, and I asked Kel, since she was a girl who would be better suited. Then she yelled at me saying 'thanks for noticing that I'm a girl, what of you, are you really a man?' It was kind of weird."_

_"Are you guys really asking that question? You basically stated that you didn't notice before that Kel was a girl, and that you only see her as one when you want advice, you hurt her pride." Said Dom, he wasn't very happy with these two._

_"Oh, well, that makes more sense." said Owen._

_"I don't know, I still think she has issues." said Laurent, they turned and left._

_"I have to find Kel." said Dom. He ran outside, deciding which way to go first._

* * *

_Kel decided it was probably a good idea to head back, after all it was getting dark._

_Rain started falling. "Oh great! Now it's raining! As if this day couldn't get any worse?!" Running inside the stables, she decided to wait out the rain, after all she wasn't in that much of a hurry to go see the boys._

_"Kel?" turning around Kel found that she was face to face with Dom._

_"Dom? What are you doing here? I would have thought for sure you would be with the other trying to win over Victoria." She made a face._

_"No, she is nothing…" he seemed like he was going to say more but changed his mind at the last minute._

_"Oh? Really? It's just she seemed like your type."_

_"And what would my type be, Kel?" laughter in his voice._

_"I don't know, small, blond, green eyes, not much of a brain." she whispered. She didn't notice how close they were, she could feel his breath on her cheek._

_"Hmmm, not exactly." He said, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes._

_"Than, what is?" She asked, her voice very timid._

_"Brave, strong, knows what she wants and when she wants it, good with kids, a kind heart, beautiful, and my very good friend."_

_"Good luck trying to find all that in one girl Dom." _

_"I think I already have." he pulled her head up and gently kissed her lips. _

_It was the sweetest kiss either of them ever had, and Dom has had a lot._

* * *

_Ahhhh!!! There, I did it!!! Yes it was short, very sorry, but since they kissed i think it pretty much evens out, I'll have another chapter out before This Sunday, Happy Holiday! _

_ Lol Review!!!!!! PLEASE!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well? What do you see?" Whispered Neal. His head poking out from the corner of the stables.

"Shhh!! Neal, do you want them to hear us?" Said Buri.

"Four years of having him as a squire did no good to teach him to keep his tongue tied." Sighed Alanna.

Alanna watched the young lady knight and the sergeant, she had to admit those two were good for each other, they evened each other out, she was quite and commanding, he was flirty, and loyal.

"Can we hurry up! I'm getting drenched."

"Oh, poor Neal, his hair is getting all messy." Pouted Alanna, "alright lets go, give these two some privacy."

* * *

Dom wrapped his arms around Kel, her head on his shoulders.

"Kel?" He whispered in her ear. She shuffled a bit, moaned, and lifted her head from his shoulders.

"Would you want to go out into the city later tomorrow?" he looked down at her.

"Sounds like fun." She put her head back on his shoulders, and closed her eyes again.

"Kel." he said again.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't fall asleep standing up, I think the rain is letting up a little bit."

She looked out of the stable door, sure enough the rain was just a trickle.

"What now?" she asked, hazel eyes drowned with sleep.

"Now, I am talking you to bed, you're half asleep. Then tomorrow I will walk you up and we'll head into the city."

"To tired to move." she mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed, "well I'm just gonna have to carry you then, huh?" He swiped her feet from the ground, and carried her, surprisingly light body back to the palace.

Once he got to her room, he set her down on the bed. She looked like an angel. Removing her boots and wrapping a blanket around her, he blew the candle out and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Alanna and George were walking around the palace with Jon and Thayet.

"It's fantastic, George! They're finally together." Alanna laughed her purple eyes gleaming.

"Lass, calm down, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

"They really are together?" Asked Thayet.

Alanna nodded her head enthusiastically. "I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen them kissing down in the stables, and him carrying her off to bed, poor thing was asleep on her feet."

"Wish I could have seen it." said Thayet.

Jon shook his head, "Dear, they need privacy, and it probably wasn't a good idea to go snooping, Alanna."

Alanna stuck her tongue out at him, "and even through all your years, you still can act like you were a mere fourteen year old."

"And that's why I love her." George wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her head.

* * *

Kel woke up that morning smiling, 'did that REALLY happen?' she asked herself.

She got up and changed her clothes, and washed her face. Half way through brushing her hair there was a knock on the door.

"Up and at 'em." Said Dom as he came in. Kel smiled, "I'm up, really hungry though."

Dom wrapped his arms around Kels midsection and kissed her cheek. "Remember we are going into the city today." He let go and pulled out a turnover and an apple from his pockets. "Here, some sweets, for my sweet." Kel blushed and ate the turnover.

"Well, lets get going. I know a perfect place to go for lunch." Said Dom.

Kel nodded and finished getting dressed, and gathered a few things.

"Okay, lets go." Dom was sitting in a chair opposite the privy.

"Well, took you long enough, guess you really are a girl, if it took you that long to get ready." He got up and pulled her to him.

"I thought you knew that, otherwise this would be quite awkward." She said slyly.

"Where are Kel and Dom going this early in the morning?" Asked Neal.

"I believe Dom mentioned going to the city last night." Said Wolset. He remembered very well, Dom had came in with a dreamy look on his face, and started talking to himself about what he was going to do once they got to the city. Of course the rest of the Own was wondering who the other person was. Now we know.

"They're going to the city? As in by themselves?" Coughed Neal.

"That would be the general idea Meathead." Wolset smiled when he said Dom's nickname for Neal.

"Alanna! Do you know what Kel and Dom are doing right now?!"

"Do I want to know?" Said Alanna she smiled down at Neal. Neal gapped at her.

"They're going to the city! Like, together!"

"Neal, that's usually what couples do, are plan worked, they're together."

"Wow, my cousin, and my best friend… Oddly enough, I wouldn't have it any other way."

___________

Well? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kel and Dom spent the whole day in the city. They passed by the Raven Armory, and some old merchants yelling and screaming across the crowd to buy this and that.

Kel was about to ask Dom to take a break when she found that he had disappeared.

"Dom? Goddess, where did he go?" She spotted him over at an old book stand. He was looking intently at a book of Yamani Poetry.

"Never took you for a poet." She joked when she reached him. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Kel! Mithros, don't sneak up on me like that." His blue eyes twinkling. "I don't usually read poetry but I saw this book and thought of you. Here look." He handed her the book.

It was green with gold binding and silver lining over the pages that you see with very old books. It letters spelt out only in Yamani, 'Beyond the Mask' It was perfect.

"Wow!" She couldn't say much but this book was perfect. But far to pricey.

"It's wonderful Dom, but let's get going, I want to rest a bit." She gave him the book back. She headed towards the restaurant they were going to eat at.

* * *

"She doesn't quite understand, does she?" Asked the merchant to Dom.

"No, but a few more weeks with me and she will. How much for the book?" He asked.

"For you, it will be one gold noble." He said.

"That's a bit much, how much was it before?"

"It was four gold nobles, your forgetting, that this is a one of a kind, and it comes straight from the Yamani Isles, I'm giving you a very good price, and think about how happy your lady will be."

Dom nodded his head and handed the man his money. He walked into the restaurant, and sat next to Kel.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kel asked.

"Just talking to the merchant, he was wondering how the Own was doing since the war is over." He grabbed Kels hand, and smiled at her.

"Oh." She looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed. Grabbing her chin and lifting her head to look at him.

"You look cute when you blush, did you know that? And when your fighting, your so concentrated on that one thing." She blushed even more. "No, I didn't know that, in case you haven't noticed but I haven't been in a serious relationship before."

"But Cleon, you guys looked crazy about each other." He wasn't happy that hey were talking about Cleon, but he really wanted to know.

"Right, it looked that way, but Cleon, was more of a really good friend, he came onto me, not the other way around, I was going to end it with him, but he beat me to it, he had to save his town from starvation by marrying an heiress. I was quite relived that I didn't have to hurt him."

Dom nodded, now it all made sense. Just then the serving girl came to take our orders.

"Well what can I get you?" she asked, she looked up from her note pad, and laid her eyes on my not once looking at Keel. She batted her eyelashes at me. I smirked, she had her blond hair in a loose braid, and a tight fitting dress. But she was no beauty.

"I don't know, Kel, what would you like?" Kel was to be busy staring at the scene taking place in front of her. "Um, just some tea, and a tart." She scrutinized the maid, and sighed.

The maid finally noticing nodded. "What will you have then." She flirted.

"I will have the same as my Lady here." The maid realized they were together and sighed and took their order and left sighing.

"She was flirting with you, you know that right?" Kel said.

"Yes, laying it on a bit thick too." He laughed. He looked at Kel, she had a strange look on her face but it disappeared once she saw he was looking.

"Are you, Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan, Jealous?!" He asked her

"What?! No of course not! Why would you even think that?" she shrieked.

"Well, for one you're getting pretty defensive." he winked at her. She blushed again.

"Yes, okay I am, I'm so embarrassed." She put her head in her hands. He smiled and took one of her hands, uncovering her face.

"Would it help if I said that while you were courting Cleon, I was a bit jealous?" He asked her.

"Looking up at him, she smiled, "it might help." He laughed and nodded.

"I was very jealous, I was not sure why then, but now I do know."

She laughed, "sorry, guess that's not very funny." Dom looked at her and just stared at her for quite awhile.

"No it is actually, just glade it all worked out," he rubbed his thumb over her fingers, soothing her. She smiled.

Eventually our food came, by our very reluctant waitress. Kel took a sip of her tea, and sighed. "What?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing, I'm just happier then I've been in a long time, thanks." She looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, we'll leave soon, but I have to go visit Lalasa!" She pulled on Dom's arms.

"All those men who think you aren't famine, otta go shopping with you." He laughed.

"I haven't gone shopping in so long, and Lalasa want me to visit her. Now come on." She pulled on his tunic again.

"Kel! You're here! I knew you would come. Follow me, I have something for you." She and Kel went in the back of the shop. 'So this is Kel's friend who made the dress.'

"See isn't beautiful?" He heard Lalasa say. They were coming back out, Lalasa was carrying a ruby red gown. Kel was admiring it.

"Yes, Lalasa it's very pretty, but I just cannot accept it." Kel pushed away the dress.

"Sergeant, don't you think Kel would look beautiful in this?" She smiled at him.

"I think Kel would look great in anything. Kel why not get this?" She glared at him.

"Because, well it's, I just, ugh fine Lalasa, I'll try on the dress." Lalasa hugged Kel and guided her onto a stool.

"Domitan, please preserve Kel's pride by turning around., while she puts on the dress."

He laughed and did as he was told.

"Alright, turn around, what do you think? In my opinion, Kel has never looked lovelier."

And she was right, the dress was perfect, it had long sleeves, but a low neck line, with a silver ribbon, tied around her waist. The red of the dress, brought out the brown in her eyes, making them look almost gold

"It's rude to stare, Dom." She glared at him. He laughed and smiled at her.

"I can't help it, with such a beautiful lady in the room, wouldn't you agree Lalasa?' he teased, Kel knew he wasn't serious.

Lalasa rolled her eyes, "yes, but try and convince her of that." she said seriously and went into the back room.

Dom studied Kel, she was blushing even more than usual. "What did she mean by that?" He asked Kel.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Kel, tell me."

"Ugh, she thinks that I don't see myself clearly enough." she sat on the stool with her head in her hands.

Dom didn't know what to think of this, I always thought Kel was confident in herself, but Kel was just as vulnerable as everyone else, all this time I was thinking of Kel in way that she was unstoppable, and perfect, but she was just like everyone else. And she obviously had some self esteem issues.

A sigh dropped Dom out of his thoughts, he looked down at Kel. Lalasa had come back with a box and was packing the dress in it.

"My lady, I don't want any fuss, you are going to take the dress, and you are going to love it." Lalasa knew Kel well, Dom thought.

Kel nodded and hugged Lalasa and we left.

"Well, I sure hope you are going to wear that to my family's get together." he was wondering when he was going to work that into a conversation.

Kel's head snapped up. "What?"

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "My family usually has a party to celebrate the new year, that is coming. I usually go there instead of the Courts New Year Ball. And as my courtier I want you to be there." he smiled down at Kel. She had a puzzled look on her face, like she was trying to figure out an impossible equation.

"And I have never brought any other girl, because my parents would have thought that I would want to get married, and settle down." He added hoping Kel would understand what he was talking about.

Kel had an even more confused look, "you have never brought another girl, settle down, parents. Dom? You are actually serious about you and me?" she rambled.

Dom laughed, "of course you silly girl, and I would love it if you met my parents, I have talked a lot about you to them over the years and would like to meet you, of course they have heard more from my uncle and cousin." Kel's eye brows shot up. She was surprised.

"Kel? Is that a yes or a no?" he asked her.

Slowly her face broke out into a huge smile, "it's a yes!" And threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He laughed, grabbed her and twirled are around. Only did he stop when he was getting weird stares from the shop keepers. He set her down. "I think we better go get our horses, and head home. Looks like a snow storm is coming." She nodded her head, and they headed for the Palace.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, and Marry Christmas and Happy New Year. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Yuki's POV**

"**Goddess! Yuki! What am I going to do? I'm meeting Dom's parents, and the rest of his family in two days, what if they don't like me? What if they are like the rest of the conservatives, and hate me?"**

**Yuki had watched her best friend pace around the room for about an hour now, she shook her head.**

"**Kel, Neal and I will be there also, and don't worry about it, they'll love you, who couldn't?" Kel stopped and looked outside of the window, it was snowing lightly, it looked beautiful.**

"**That's probably my only comfort, knowing that you guys will be there." Yuki shook her head, how foolish Kel could be sometimes, she laughed to herself.**

"**Well, best be get packing, we're staying there for three days, right?" Kel asked Yuki.**

"**Yes, it'll be exciting, I haven't seen all of them since the wedding, trust me Kel, they'll love you." She finished her tea and hugged Kel and left.**

"**Goodness, Kel is so worried about what Dom's parents will think of her." Yuki said to her husband when they were getting ready for bed.**

"**Well, can't say I'm not surprised." said Neal. Yuki looked at him with a questionable look.**

"**Well, Kel has never showed how nervous she is when people judge her, she knew people judged her but she never showed how she felt, it was bound to catch up with her, especially since this is Dom's parents." Yuki shook her head understanding. "Well, best be getting to bed, we leave in the morning." Neal crawled underneath the covers and was fast asleep. Yuki lay there wondering how her friend was going to get through this next week.**

* * *

**Dom POV**

"**Wolset, knock it off! It's not funny." Dom laughed as Wolset and his men continued to tease him.**

"**Come on! We're just glad to see that you and Mother are finally together. Took you two long enough." Said Wolset. The rest of the men nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**Wait, how did you guys know? I didn't even know until a few months ago." Dom asked.**

"**As Lord Raoul said, 'It is obvious those two are crazy about each other. And knowing that neither will do anything about.'" Wolset and Laurent did a little dance and shook there fingers at Dom.**

"**Raoul talked to you guys about this?" Dom was glad the men were drunk fro there late night of partying, for they would never have confessed this to him.**

"**Oh, all the time, especially back when she was a squire, but he started worryin about her when she started courting that big fella, Cleo?" Wolset grinned.**

"**Cleon, yeah, you guys talked about this all the time? When me and Kel weren't around?"**

"**Well, where else were we supposed to talk? In your face? That would of given it away." Laughed Wolset.**

**Dom shook his head. "I'm going to head to bed, gotta leave early. Night." Dom left and wondered to his quarters.**

**_______________**

**The Next Morning.**

**Kel's POV**

**Kel was finishing her packing when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and answered it. Dom was standing there, he had a bright smile on his face.**

"**You ready? My bags are in the wagon, and I packed your horse for you."**

"**Dom, I could have done that." She picked up her bag, it was heavy enough for her to stumble a bit. Dom noticed and grabbed it out of her hands.**

"**I could have gotten that too. Dom, I'm not some delicate court lady who can't do anything for herself." She smiled up at him, "but thanks for trying."**

"**Kel, as the man in this relationship I feel as if I have to do something for you, since I know you can take care of yourself and all. So sorry to tell you, but I am going to continue trying to help you in some way even if it means helping you pack or whatever." Dom grabbed her hand with his free hand and led her out the door.**

**Dom's POV**

**Outside Neal was helping Yuki get her bags onto the wagon. "Yuki, how many bags does one person need?" Neal asked.**

"**There's only three Neal! You have more than I do." Yuki stood with her hands on her hips, she was not backing down.**

"**Yes but my bags are little, yours are huge! They'll take up most of the room, thank goodness Kel here only has two bags!" **

**Kel shook her head, what a drama queen. "Yuki, how you put up with his dramatics I will never know." Dom said.**

"**Like you're any different, Dom." Neal stuck out his tongue.**

**Dom shook his head and lifted Kel's bag into the wagon. Kel wondered over to Yuki and started talking about what they had packed.**

"**Staring a little too much there cousin." Dom had not realized he was staring at Kel till his meathead of a cousin brought it to his attention.**

"**Umm.. Yeah what were you talking about?" Dom asked him. Neal shook his head and laughed.**

"**You've got it real bad." Neal laughed some more and lifted the rest of Yuki's things into the wagon and latched it shut.**

"**Yes I do, just hope Mother and Father will like her. They've got to, I mean who wouldn't?"**

"**They will, Father wrote to them a few weeks ago, he mentioned you being caught up on someone, he didn't mention who, don't worry, but they wrote back saying they couldn't wait to know who it was, and that it was about time their son took an interest in someone." Neal had a smug smile on his face.**

"**Really? Well, um that changes a few things. But if they don't, like that she is um unconventional?"**

"**Unconventional? Dom, they'd be just as happy if she was a forty three year old, living as a commoner, working in the bars late at night. I know they'll like Kel." Neal slapped his cousins shoulder and smiled.**

"**Come on ladies lets head out, we'll get there by late tonight if the roads are good."**

**Kel and Yuki ended they're conversation. Kel saddled Peachblossom.**

"**I want you to behave yourself when we get there, I don't want my horse making a bad impression, got it?" Kel poked through her pockets and held out a red apple to him. "Can you behave for me?" she asked again. **

**He shook his head in agreement and ate the apple. Kel smiled and got onto Peachblossom. **

**Dom smiled, she always had away with animals, he thought to himself.**

"**Well, lets get going before more snow comes." Kel said.**

**________________**

**Kels POV**

**They had been riding for three hours now, and the snow was lightly falling now, no trace of a storm.**

"**How long before we get there?" asked Neal . Dom shook his head, "We should get there in about half an hour or so, depending on the weather, if it stays as calm as it is."**

"**Already getting impatient? I would have thought you would have gotten used to this." I said.**

"**Yes, but your forgetting that I was squire to Lady Alanna, with her nothing was ever boring." **

**Kel laughed, she once was jealous of Neal for getting to be Alanna's squire, but after all the stories she heard about the Lady Knights tongue, she was glade she got Raoul, after all if she hadn't she wouldn't have met Dom. Kel looked over at Dom, he was laughing as usual his handsome face turned up into a charming smile. Why he chose me, I will probably never know. Kel shook her head, don't think like that Kel, she told herself. Looking up once more she found Dom's eyes looking at her, she blushed and looked down again.**

"**Kel? You okay?" He asked her.**

"**Yeah, just nervous I guess." She answered him. She smiled to show that show that she was alright. But Dom knew her better than that.**

**He looked at her more intently, and grabbed her hand.**

"**You have nothing to worry about, if that's truly what is bothering you." he said.**

**I nodded my head and smiled again. **

**We were coming to a small bridge across the stream, when the horse that was pulling our wagon started jumping around nervously. It's hooves moving everywhere, if we tried to get near the horse we would surely get trampled.**

"**What is going on with Ribbon!?" Screamed Neal.**

"**I don't know." I said. Just than a snake came out of the grass moving towards Dom's horse. Blackmoon (I don't know what his horses name is)** **reared backwards, nearly throwing Dom off his back, but instead caused him to slid down, he was now being dragged on the ground, his hand caught in the reins.**

**"Dom!" I screamed, please let him be okay.**

**Dom's horse continued down to the small bridge where I stop suddenly, Dom moaned and turned onto his back.**

**"Dom? Dom? Are you okay?" I got down from Peachblossom, and ran towards him. He was a little black and blue, his hand that was tied in the reins looked broken but other than that he was okay.**

**"Next time I'll remember not to tangle my hand in the reins." He laughed.**

**I laughed, glad that he wasn't hurt. Neal came and helped Dom off the ground, Yuki was trying to calm the horses with a few apples and oats.**

**"Kel, look over there to the north." Dom said.**

**I looked over to where he pointed, I could see a grey building gleaming in the distance.**

**"That's Masbolle, right over there," he said, "let's get going so I can get this hand taken care of."**

**They nodded and headed towards Masbolle.****

* * *

**

**I really struggled with this chapter…. I don't know why, but I did, hope you all like it, thanks to all who added me and reviewed my story.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ridonculus**

**cheesecake15**

**GoddessofSecrets-Dreams**

**Alanna99**

**holly dermovoi**

**brokendreamer49zoe mindelan**

**they-call-me-squire ()**

**Tishica**

**smileysgoboingLive Love Dasey**

**Sophia4523**

**somebody ()Shaela the Dancer**

**Storylover456**

**hersheybar66**

**maire 53**

**sgc126**

**Kari of Mindelan**

**kait1512cluelessx3**

**lean238**

**Thelanblossom**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The gray wall gleamed in the sun, as Kel, Dom, Neal, and Yuki headed towardsthe main gate. From atop the gate were stationed two guards.

"Leo, Jared! Open the gate!" Yelled Dom. The two guards looked down fromwhere they were stationed and smiled.

"Dom! You're back already? Your mother and father didn't think youwould come till morning." Yelled Leo.

"Yeah, we decided to get a head start before the storm set in. Now will you open the gate? We are freezing, and wish to sit in front of a warm fire."

The gate's wooden door lifted up, revealing a snowy courtyard. As theyheaded in a young boy, about Tobe's age, was waiting for them.

"Aaron, you sure have grown since I saw you last." Dom smiled down at the boy and dismounted Blackmoon.

"Lord Dom." The boy bowed to him. As he got back up he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop that, you know I'm not 'Lord' yet." Dom clapped the boy on the shoulder and handed him the reins as the rest of the group dismounted their horses. Kel handed Aaron the reins to Peachblossom.

"I'd be careful; he is awfully mean to people he doesn't know, and even to people he does. Just ask Neal." She pointed to the healer.

Neal grumbled and shook his nodded and grabbed the other reins and headed towards the they walked across the snow filled courtyard, they were interrupted by aloud screech. A thin woman, probably around forty five or so, came running into the courtyard, her blue dress flowing in the wind.

"Domitan! My sweet boy, there you are! I'm so glade you're here!" As the woman came closer Kel noticed that the woman had Dom's exact shade of hair but with a few gray strands in it. She hugged Dom around the waist.

"Mother, you're squishing me." Dom laughed and hugged his mother. Dom's mom moved onto to Neal and Yuki, "How are you two? I haven't seen you for so long." Her green eyes moved towards Kel, "And this must be the Kel I've heard so much about." She looked Kel up and down. Kel felt uneasy under her gaze. Dom moved and put his arm around her.

"Mother, let me formally introduce you to Keladry of Mindelan." Dom said.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you at last, Keladry. You're all Dom can talk about! My name is Gianna." She smiled at Kel.

"Nice to meet you to, call me Kel please." Kel smiled down at Gianna, she was at least a hands width shorter than herself.

"Well, you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Gianna said. Looking Kel up and down again, "My son finally did something right."

"Mother!" Dom was bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it Dom! You know very well what I'm talking about." Gianna turned around and walked away.

"What was she talking about?" Kel asked Dom. She laughed at the expression he was making; he looked like a little kid who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Umm, just ignore her; mother is a bit strange." He said looking down at Kel.

Kel raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, right. Well, if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out from someone else." Dom lead Kel and the others inside the castle. The walls were covered in old tapestries hanging from the rafters, portraits of Dom's family on the right side of the wall. Dom led them into a small meeting room, where a tall man with Dom's blue eyes sat near a fire reading a book. The man looked up andgrinned.

"Dom my boy, there you are." He stood up and hugged Dom and Neal.

"Father, this is Kel." He motioned for Kel to come closer.

"Ah, so this Kel. My wife was just in here a few seconds ago, going on how you were here and you bedroom wasn't even finished yet. She went to go lookin on the progress." He laughed.

"Oh, don't go to any trouble on my part." Kel was shocked that they would spend the time trying to make the room look nicer when she was only going to be in there for a week.

"We don't mind; my wife likes to have projects to do. We were meaning to renovate that room for a while now." He smiled at Kel, and gestured for themto sit down. "So Neal, how is your father doing?" Dom's dad asked Neal.

"He is doing alright, Uncle Callum, still healing." Neal said.

"That's good, I should write him more often." Kel noticed that Callum and Dom both had this offset about them; they talked but without giving away much emotion.

"Kel, what is it like being the second lady knight? It must have be hard toignore all the court gossip." Callum asked with curiosity.

"Oh, um, it's not without practice. I have a mask sort of, you see, and it helps quite a bit. It's something that you learn at a young age in the Yamani Isle's, to control you emotions. When I hear something I don't likeI just put my mask on and ignore it."

"Interesting. Does that always work? Surely it must get to you from time to time." When he said this Kel thought back to that day when she cried infront of Dom when she had been called those awful names.

"They do get to me, but I'd think myself unemotional if they didn' may see me as a strong person but to be honest, I'm just like everyone else."

"That is a very good answer. My son has done well to choose a smart woman such as yourself." Kel looked up at Dom; he had a huge grin on his face and was blushing again. "Well, you all must be tired and wanting a good bath of such. Alison!" Callum motioned for a young maid of about twelve to take them to their was in his original room, while Neal and Yuki were in the room next to his. Kel's room was across from theirs. The room itself was beautiful. The walls were a pale green, the archway windows overlooked the orchards outside,the bed was in the right corner and the privy opposite the sat on the bed and sighed. It didn't take long before she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In Dom's room:

"Well? What do you guys think?" Dom asked his parents. The had gathered there shortly after their things had been brought up.

"About what, son? Be specific." said Dom's father.

"About Kel; do you like her?" Dom's mother exchanged looks with Callum. Her eyes danced over her husbands face then back at her son.

"I like her. She is different than I expected. From all the stories, orrather gossip, that I've heard, I was expecting a rather large girl in theshape of a cow, but that's far from what I saw today."

"What did you see mother?" Dom asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't get all defensive Dom. The girl I saw today was wonderful; she waswell mannered, kind, and very pretty." Dom nodded his head.

"What about you, father?"

"I'm still not sure what to expect, she is smart and yes, as your mother said, very pretty, but you have always been attracted to the pretty girls. I want to be sure that she is the one for you. I don't want this to be like every other relationship that you have been in."

"Understandable, father, but I think you should realize that there is no way that this can be like every other relationship because there are no other single lady knights out their other. Kel is something special to me." Dom was half way out of his seat, staring his father in the eye. 'This man has contradicted me for most of my life, I will not let him ruin this.'

"Very well. Come, Gianna, I believe there are a few things to attend tobefore the party." Callum stood up and held his hand out to his wife, Gianna stood, kissed her son on the cheek, and left with her husband.

Dom went to the windows and watched as the snow fell. How was he going toconvince his father that Kel wasn't just like every other girl? He noticed that the maids had drawn a bath for him and decided it was probably a good idea to wash the dirt and grim off before the party.

Once he was done he went to his clothes closet and picked out his favorite blue and silver tunic and breeches for the party. He ran a comb through his hair and got dressed.

* * *

When Kel got up from her nap she noticed that it was almost time for the party to start. Kel got out the dress Lalasa had made for her and put it on. The ruby red dress was made with the sliver ribbon down the front, fitting her like a glove. Kel piled her hair into a bun and the back of her neck and put on the silver necklace her parents had given to her for midwinter. She applied some make-up and slipped her feet into her matching silver slippers.

'I sure hope I'm ready for this,' Thought Kel. She gathered the rest of her things and packed them away into the closet.

There was a knock on the door. Dom walked in. He was dressed in her favorite outfit that he wore only for special occasions.

"You're wearing the dress Lalasa made for you." Dom noted.

"Mmm, yeah." Dom held out his arm for Kel to grab. She did and theyheaded to the party.

* * *

Hey everyone! I got a beta… bookworm264816!!!

So this is probably the best chapter I have ever done, considering I had a lot of help. Thanks again bookworm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kel and Dom entered the party hand in hand, both smiling. Neal and Yuki were right behind them, Yuki scolding Neal for goddess knows what.**

**"Neal, when will you just learn to keep that mouth of yours shut?" said Kel. Dom nodded his head in agreement****.**

**"I don't know. When you stop being a knight I guess!" Neal yelled.**

**"Geez, little cousin, no need to raise your voice." Dom said. He squeezed Kel's hand and lead her to a table were three men sat. They all had Dom's hair and eye color, but with a few differences.**

**"Brothers! Good to see you all again." Dom greeted the men. The men looked up and smiled.**

**"Little brother, how are you? And who may we ask is this young lady? You've never brought a lady to our family function before." asked one of the men to the far right of the table; he looked like Dom, but with a beak like nose, Dom smiled and brought Kel closer to him, as if to show her off. **

**"Everyone,this is Kel." He kissed her on the head. Kel laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly.**

**"Very nice to meet you Kel. I'm Jakob, the oldest out of this group."said the man with the big nose.**

**"And I'm Aaron, the second oldest." He was the closest one to looking like Dom.**

**"And I am Timothy, pretty sure you can guess my age. I'm only a year older than Dom." he winked at her.**

**"Nice to meet all of you." Kel said smiling. This was going to be interesting, she ,pulled out a chair and gestured for Kel to sit, taking her seat and Dom took his seat next to Kel. And ate thei meal whenit was brought out.**

**"So Kel, you are a knight, correct?" asked Jakob. His eyes became hard and black. Kel felt awkward under his gaze.**

**"Yes, I am. That's how I met Neal and Dom." she said politely, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was.**

**"Hmmm, interesting, how is it that you were able to get through your probationary period?" he asked.**

**"It wasn't without difficulty what with Neal half dragging me to my classes in the morning; I'm not much of a morning person." **

**"Darn right! She was almost late for our exams!" Neal yelled on the other side of the table. Kel shook her head.****"I had a good reason! I had to help Lalasa."**

** "Why did you become a knight Keladry?" When was he going to stop?! She asked herself. She looked up and met his eyes."I became a knight to help people. I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to protect and serve my king." she lifted her chin.**

**"Jakob, what is with all the questions? You should know all of this from the letters me and Neal have sent to the family." Dom asked his brother.**

**"No reason, just curious. Not a crime to ask questions." Jokob went back to eating his dinner. Dom grabbed Kels hand from under the table, soothing her. Kel smiled up athim in a silent thank you. Dom smiled and kissed her.**

**"Okay, none of that you two." Neal said. Yuki was smiling and grabbed her fan and hit Neal over the head with it.**

**"Kel, you're the youngest right? How many sibling do you have?" Timothy asked. Kel was not bothered by his questions.**

**"I have two older sisters, and three older brothers. And quite an extent of nieces and nephews." Kel smiled at the thought of her family; she missed them.**

**"Wow! Six kids?" Aaron said. His eyes glittering in the light.**

**"Yeah, my parents, um, just didn't want to stop. At least until the healer told them they were to old to have anymore. If they hadn't then I probably wouldn't be the youngest." Kel smiled. She liked these; two they reminded her of Dom.**

**"Same with our parents! They met when they were in their late twenties, so they didn't have much time left. But as mother puts it, 'we loved each other so much we wanted to share it with four wonderful children.'" Aaron and Timothy said together clasping their fingers together in a failed attempt to act as girl, everyone laughed.**

** "That's close to the lines of what my mother said when I was younger and I asked her why I had so many siblings and that she should warn me before having anymore."**

**"You must have been a fire cracker as a little girl, Kel." Dom said.**

**"Ask Yuki, she was there." Kel pointed to Yuki.**

** Yuki smiled and nodded at the memory."During a dinner with the emperor, Kel was about oh, four at the time, and she went straight up to him and asked were the privy was. I of course was seven at the time, so I remember it quite well. The emperor laughed, as much as a Yamani can laugh, and had one of his servants help her." The whole table now shook with laughter.**

**"Kel, that has got to be the most hilarious things I have ever heard happen to you!" Neal said. Kel shook her head, she barely remembered that day. She had thought that the emperor was a nice looking person and that he would know where to find the privy, she didn't know that he was the emperor at the time.**

**"Kel, come with me." Dom stood up and grabbed her hand. "Dom we haven't even finished dinner yet and I was enjoying spending time with your brothers." she whispered to him.**

**"I know, but there's something I want you to see before the sun sets."He lead her through an archway and out into the gardens, pulled back a molded fence, and out onto the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon, the water reflecting all and any colors Kel could have ever imagined.**

**"Dom, this place is beautiful! Why did you bring me here?" Dom grabbed her hand in his and kissed every finger tip.**

**"When I was younger I would come here when I was upset, it was sort of my little hiding place. I've never shown it to anyone before."**

** "Then why show me?" she asked. Dom shook his headed and smiled. He cupped her cheek in his rough hands and kissed her. Slowly, at first, and then more passionate. To Kel this was even better than Cleon's kisses; his were always rough and quick. Dom put time into his and was very gentle.**

** "That answer your question?" he asked once they broke apart. His voice ragged from the lack of oygen. All Kel could do was nod her head dumbly and move into kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms moving to her waist. Minutes later Kel laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the seagulls passing above sighed with content, Dom kissed her hair. "Kel?"**

**"What?" she asked. Moving her head to look up at him.**

**"This is going to sound weird, but how long have you liked me?" he asked turning red.**

**"When I first met you." she said simply.**

**"Really? When I gave you that turnover? That's when you started liking me?" he asked looking down at her, she shook her head, "Give or take a few day." Dom looked at her in wonder of how stupid he was even back then. The sky had finally gone dark when they returned to the party, Neal was up to his antics again, arguing with Timothy, who was also a healer, about the effects of Carmine Dust on patients. **

**"Finally! Where have you two been?" asked Neal, turning his head away from Timothy. He glanced at Kel, and shook his head. **

**"What?" Kel asked him her face emotionless.**

**"Nothing, though I'm pretty sure about what you guys were doing." He winked at Dom and turned back to Timothy to stir up argument again. Kel's face turned a bright shade of red. She felt as if her ears were burning from the humiliation. She glanced up at Dom and noticed that he to had a faint red pigment on his cheeks.**

**"Ugh, Meathead." Kel said.**

**"Agreed. Well, seeing as there's not much else to do, do do you want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take.**

**"Dom, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a dancer of any sort." Dom smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.**

**"Doesn't matter, I'm not either. We can be Tortal's worst dancers together." He put his hand around her waist and cupped her hand in his, making the first move of the dance her twirled Kel around the dance floor, only briefly stopping to catch their breath. **

* * *

**"Callum, look at them. Their adorable! Why can't you just let down your prejudices just this once? Look, you even got Jakob having doubts about her!" she turned her husbands head towards their oldest son. Jakob was watching Dom and Kel with a slight scowl on his face.**

**"I can't help how I feel! Gianna, you know as well as I do about our sons reputation! How am I to know this isn't just one of his flings? And you knowmy family have been conservatives for generations, and the idea of a lady knight doesn't exactly make me happy."**

**Gianna shook her head, "Never have I met such a stubborn man... Well, maybe Dom, because if I know Dom he will make sure that his relationship with Kel lasts, no matter what you or anyone else says." **

**Callum stared at his wife. "Dear, I know you want this to last and for Dom to settle down, but we don't know for sure if this is more than his previous relationships. Come, lets head to bed, I'll talk to Jakob in the morning." He grabbed her hand and lead her out the door.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kel awoke the next morning with a smile on her face; things gone better than she had planned. 'All accept for Jakob; he was a not as friendly as expected,'she thought to herself.

She brushed her hair and teeth before heading down to breakfast.

"Kel? You ready for breakfast yet?" Dom yelled through the door. Kel shook her head and smiled.

"Come in Dom. I'm decent." The door opened to reveal Dom's bright blue eyes looking down at her.

"Well? Everyone is waiting. Neal was wondering when our little sleeping beauty was going to awake. He suggested I come up here and wake her up." His arms went around Kel.

"Nonsense! It can't be the late in the morning can it?" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Indeed it is, nearly noon," he kissed her forehead, "I do believe I was sent up here to do a certain job, and here I find my princess already awake! Have you another prince in here?" He looked around the room."Maybe in the closet?" He opened the door. "Nope nothing there. Perhaps in the privy?" he walked to the privy was on her bed laughing.

"Dom do you really think I'd betray you in such a way?"

"No of course not." Dom kneeled in front of her.

"Especially not in you own house too." She added smirking at Dom's shocked expression. He took her hand in his.

"Tell me you're not! I shall have to crush him! No man shall have my Kel."

"Your Kel?" she raised her eyebrows as he cuffed her chin in his hands, "My Kel." He smiled and kissed her.

"We should head down, Meathead's probably raving mad by now; he was quite hungry when I left. Yuki told him he could have some broccoli, but you know Neal." He sighed and looked down at Kel nodded her stomach growling at the mention of food.

"I see Neal's not the only hungry one! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and headed down the hallway towards the dinning they got there and had there meal, Neal let out a huge sigh.

"Finally! I'm starving and Yuki wouldn't let eat till you got here." Yuki waked Neal with her fan and began eating her breakfast.

Dom grabbed Kel's from under the table. Kel smiled and started eating. A large shadow passed over Kel. Looking up she found Tim was hovering overher.

"Hello, Tim. Um, would you mind sitting down?" He cracked a smile and took the sit next to her.

"Have a nice night?" He asked."Yes it was very nice it was fun meeting Dom's family." Tim's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, you haven't even met half of them yet, most are arriving tonight and we have another party tomorrow night. You'll be meeting grandda and grandma." Kel looked over at Dom he was smiling as if he knew what was coming next.

"And?" she asked him, he was holding something back.

"Grandma will be…interrogating you, I guess you could say. She is very protective of us; especially Neal and Dom since they are the youngsters." He winked and got up and left.

Dom rolled his eyes and sighed."I am going to kill him when I get the chance." Dom muttered, stuffing his mouth full of porridge.

"Your grandmother?" Kel asked, but it was Yuki to answer.

"She is a dragon! She constantly criticized me the whole month that I spent here before the wedding. Kel make sure you don't do anything she could use against you."

"Too late! I'm a knight, I've done things she probably won't find that a proper lady should do!"

"So have I, Kel. When I first met her I was practicing me shiskun(not sure how to spell it) and was all dirty and sweaty. You can imagine the face I was given." Yuki shuddered.

"Kel, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll talk to her. I promise."Dom held her hand.

"Ha, I talked to her also, Mithros! I even sent her four letters! But she still treated Yuki with disdain."

"Neal, you aren't helping." Dom muttered through clenched teeth. Kel shook her head.

"Stop treating me as if I'm a child; if your grandmother doesn't like me, well that won't be any different than the conservatives back in Chorus, you three, you act as if I've never been treated as someone different. I've been treated like that since I was child, all the way back to Yamani where I was the foreigner." Kel scolded them. She hated being treated as if she couldn't take care of herself, when in fact she could.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were weak." Neal acting as a child being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Yes, forgive me Kel, I should have known." Yuki said. They finished up there breakfast and headed out to the gardens. Even with it being winter the gardens were very warm, it's high dome shaped ceiling keeping in most of the heat. Here all sorts of flowers bloomed out of season.

"This place is lovely!" Kel said as she looked around.

"Mother did most of it." Dom said smiling with pride of his mother."

She did? How did she find the time?"

"She just does; father takes care of the house and just about everything else so she wanted something to do. And with that in mind she had this built and planted every single flower in here herself. She's done this since I was just a child." Dom wandered over to a medium sized tree. "Here are my handand foot prints I made when mother was too busy. She had extra cement and I, having been the little adventurer, had gotten into it."

The hand prints were very small so you could see every little dimple and line that a small child would have at the age of five. She smiled; she couldn't wait to have kids someday. But that day was far down the line.

"The snow isn't falling anymore; maybe we could head into town. They should be having their winter festival tonight." Neal said. He was standingby the high arched windows.

"Yes, we should go. Kel, I have something for you though. Come with me."Yuki grabbed Kel's hand and headed out the door. "See you both tonight!"She called over her shoulder.

"But Yuki, we would be having three parties in a row then, isn't that a bit much?" Asked Kel.

"Actually it's five parties, we've got two more next week. But Kel this will be fun, you'll see. Trust me."

Kel sighed, "Alright. Guess I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Yuki smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Later that night.

"Well? How do you like it?" Asked Yuki. Kel was standing in front of the mirror in an ice blue tunic, and silver leggings. The tunic had black embroidered Yamani blossom and a low neck line that showed the white shirt underneath. She had on black calf skin boots that ran up to her knees.

"Kel, you look great! That tunic was made for you! Oh, wait, it was! I had Lalasa make it before we left."

"Yuki, you sly thing, and Lalasa never said a word. I love it!"

"Good 'cause it's your midwinter present from me. Should have waited till Sunday really, but I couldn't wait."

"What are we doing Sunday?" Asked Kel.

"That's the intimate family gathering, and we exchange gifts; Neal already explained it to me. I hope he likes his present." She reached inside a desk and pulled out a book. _Guide To Gifts and Healing_. The book was bound with a golden elaborate binding.

"He wanted to learn healing from back from back when they discovered the healing gift, I found this I few months ago. Do you think he'll like it?"Yuki asked.

"He'll love it. Believe me, I'm just glade you didn't give him a poetry book." Yuki laughed, "No, I learned my lesson my first midwinter here. He thought it would be nice to recite my favorite poem… in song." Her face scrunching up.

"I should have warned you; he made me sit up with him at night and listen to poetry he made for some of the court ladies back when we were pages." She smiled at the memory.

"Let's head down; the boys should be waiting for us." Yuki said. They gathered up their things and headed down to the stairs.

Dom's POV

"When are they coming?" Dom asked, he never had to wait this long for Kel before.

"Keep your pants on; they should be coming any minute now." Footsteps from up on the stair case sounded through the hall. Yuki stepped out in a green and black tunic with a white ribbon tied around her waist. She looked fair beautiful, but the women behind her shone with uncertainty. Kel looked great, her ice blue tunic contrasting greatly with her eyes; it made her look deadly beautiful. Dom was sure she had hidden a few daggers somewhere on her person.

"Ready to go?" Kel asked. Dom could only stare at her and laughed and grabbed his hand, walking towards the stables. Their horses were ready. They rode down the path, noting the sun that would be setting in two hours.

"Listen, you can already hear the music from the festival. They must be starting! We should hurry if we are to get there before the tournament!" Dom said.

"Tournament?" Asked Kel, she rode up beside him.

"Yes, they have small duels. When my father was younger it was usually to find husbands for many women; whom ever won, got the girl. I'm not sure if they still do that." Dom winked at Kel, "You know, many men would find you quite fetching; should it come to it, you might be one of the women to be dueled for. I should sharpen my sword now, if I am to win."

Kel laughed, "I am not some pansy that is to be handed off to a man, merely because he 'won' me in a battle." They strode into the city and handed off their mounts to a stable boy. The air was filled with good smelling foods and men and women were crowded mage lights hung on thin strings across the road, streamers hung down of all shades of colors. The band was playing fast music while couples did the custom dance. The snow was no where to be seen in the square.

"This place is wonderful, Dom! It's like the garden, no snow, and it's so warm." Said Yuki.

"Yes, there are a few mages who do that, they have small rock heaters surrounding the square, and a magic shield so snow can't come in." he pointed above and sure enough there was a dull gray shield.

"Kel? Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand like a gentleman, she grabbed it and they began to dance.

"Dom, what was that one dance the couples were dancing to when we got here? I have never seen it at the palace."

"It's a local dance, my old… friend taught it to me." he could feel his ears going pink. The friend he was talking about was an old lover of his,the first girl he ever fancied.

"Want me to teach it to you? You're gonna have to know it."

"Why would I have to know it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in the future it might be a good thing to know, and um, we might dance to it at the party next week." Wow I almost blew it, she can't know what I am planning.

"Alright, how does it go?" she asked. That's what Dom loved about her; she would try anything new, no matter how difficult.

"It goes like this." he grabbed her waist and they began to dance.

"First move your foot to the right, there we go, then dip you left foot back, and jump. There we go! You got it! And you said you couldn't dance!"

"Oh, shut up; I'm just a fast learner." She smiled up at him.

A trumpet blared, "What's that?" Kel asked.

"It's time for the duel. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and headed up the street and met up with Neal and Yuki in the stands.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Sir Knight Kinspear wishes to win the hand of Lady Merissa. If the ladies parents consent to it."

Two people stood up in the stands, dressed as nobles, the man waved his hand and they sat down again.

"The parents consent, let the duel begin!"

"That's it?! The parents just wave their hands and give their daughter away? Does she even want that?" Kel asked.

"Kel, this is an old tradition, I'm sure there is more to it, maybe they do know each other."

"What if they don't?"

"I really don't know, not everyone can be as happy as we are."

"Hmm, I guess." Kel men entered the dueling yard. One wearing the colors of a Tortallan thief and one wore a beat up chain mail. He looked to be a peasant.

"Dom, are they really going to let him compete? He can't possibly have the training that Lord Kinspear has."

"It looks like they are, this is not going to end well."

The two men bowed to each other and began. Kinspear swung at the peasant head, he doubled backwards and took a swing at Kinspears legs. Instead Kinspear leaped and landed on him his sword at his throat, both man breathed heavily.

"Draw! Kinspear wins." Yelled the Herald. Kinspear stands up and went towards a young women. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She was looking at the man lying on the ground avoiding the eyes of the man who kissed her hand

."She's in love with the peasant!" Yuki said, Kel had not been the only one to young man got up from the ground and brushed his pants off he avoided Merissa's gaze. But she looked to be holding something back, all of a sudden she pulled back her hand from Kinspear and ran towards the peasant, wrapping her arms around him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The nobleman stood up and hobbled over to his daughter.

"I told you. You cannot see William, you will be married to Kinspear and that's that!" He grabbed her arm, rather roughly and dragged her away.

"I am not a prize that can be won, Father! I love William and I will marry him!" She shouted for all to hear.

"I won your mother in a match very similar to this! She has no problem with it!"

"That's because you two knew each other! I never met this men till last night when he came for dinner! I've known William since we were kids! He maybe just a stable hand but I love him!"

"Love, that is not required in a marriage." he spat at her. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her out of the arena.

"Let's leave. I'm tired of watching this." Neal stood up with Yuki and started down the steps. Kel and Dom got their horses and trotted home.

"Dom how could they do that? She looked so sad."

Dom looked over at her, and sighed."Not everyone's family is perfect and not everyone's love life is perfect. I'm just glad that mine is." He leaned over and kissed Kel's cheek.

* * *

Well? how was it? Sooo sorry for not updating in so long but i hope this long chapter makes up for it. :) R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kel and Dom walked hand and hand around the garden that night after they got back from the festival. Dom had never been happier, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this not even when he was with other court girls. Kel was completely different, she wasn't any less beautiful but she wasn't delicate either so he didn't feel like he would break her if he hugged her or kissed her.

"Dom?" He was knocked out of his train of thought by Kel.

"Yes, Kel?" He asked her.

"Is there anyway to help that girl and the stable boy?" She asked him, that's what he loved about her, even though she was supposed to be enjoying herself she always had time to care for others.

"I don't know Kel, I wish, but it's unlikely. Come on lets get you to bed, you're dead on your feet." She laughed and followed him.

____________

The next morning

The light streamed in through the curtains in Doms rooms. He opened his eyes and sighed. Time to get up, he thought.

He had his pant on and was pulling on his shirt when his parents came through the door. Gianna walked through she looked a little upset and she wasn't holding his fathers hand like she usually did. Callum was avoiding his wife's gaze.

"What's the matter with you two?" Dom asked, he wasn't liking where this was going.

"Son please sit down." Callum said. Dom sat and looked at his mother, she was glaring at his father.

"Dom your grandmother is here, and she heard about your courting Kel." He looked at his son eyes unreadable.

"And?!" Dom asked.

"She wont stay here if Kel is here, she doesn't want her here. I'm sorry Dom, but Kel has to go."

"She's not going anywhere." Dom said he stood up, eye to eye with his father.

"Dom be reasonable, how many men have been with Kel? Are you just a fling? She's a scandal Dom! We did not raise you to converse with a less than respectable women."

"For your information! Kel has only ever been with one other man, but they never did anything! Me and Kel have never done anything because I respect her to much to ruin what we have! And if Kel goes than I do!"

"Gianna please talk to him." Callum motioned for his wife to talk but she stood back and shook her head.

"I like Kel. Why do you always have to listen to your mother? I'm not going to go along with it this time, I have kept shut for thirty years now and I am not going to let you or your mother ruin my sons life. He loves Kel that much is obvious." She walked out of the room head high and closed the door behind her.

"I will talk to her later. Dom listen to what I am saying, your grandmother wants great grandchildren, both of think that Kel is not best suited for that role. Jakob agrees with me and your grandmother."

"Of course Jakob would agree with you! He was in love one of the Shang women before he found out she was cheating on him, he believes any women who can fight is slim! Kel isn't like that! If you really want her out then I am going with her, I will not stay in a place where the women I love is not welcome."

"So that's it? You're going to turn your back on you family?" Callum said his voice went icy.

"No, I'm going with my family, at least once I give her this." He pulled out a box from his dresser. Callums eyes widened.

"Mother gave it to me years ago, it's her mothers wedding ring before she died, and I am giving it to Kel if she'll have it. I'm not proposing yet, I know Kel has a lot to do before that, but this is a promise that I will never leave her." Dom turned and walked out.

Callum was left alone in the room, he didn't know what to do anymore, his son, the one he felt the closest too was leaving him for the court scandal! He knew he should have made a marriage for Dom before he left for the Own.

___________________

Gianna walked down the corridor she had never been this mad at her husband, and now she felt she couldn't even be in the same room as him. Shaking her head she went and sought out Kels rooms, she had to talk to her.

"Gianna!" A clear high voice said. Gianna turned around and found herself face to face with her mother in law.

"Daralis." She said her tone even.

"Have you gotten rid of that foul girl? I will not have my grandson cavorting with such, such, madness." The old women shook her head, her curly gray hair coming loose.

"No, I have not gotten rid of her, she is staying." Daralis' eyes practically pooped out of her head.

"She's staying?! Well. Point me to her lodgings and I shall take care of this matter." She gestured for her to move.

"No, she is staying or Dom and I go with her." She stood her ground, never had she stood up to Daralis before and her husband, now she was doing it all in one day.

"You and Dom are leaving? What has this girl done to you two?"

"Nothing, she has asked nothing of us or Dom, but Dom would do just about anything for her. If you had been her the last two days you would see that." She turned on her heel and left her mother in law.

She half ran to Kels room. She got to the door and knocked.

"Kel? Are you there?" She asked

"Yes, come in." Kel replied. Once she as in she was surprised to see Kel was already packing.

"Kel dear what are you doing?"

"Packing, I am well aware of the fact that I am not wanted here. Specially sense the maid came by and told me to leave." She slammed closed her suit case.

"Kel, dear, I do not want you to leave, it's my husband and his mother. She has always had such a tight grip on him, he says yes to anything she asks, but this time I am not going along with it and Dom isn't either. Listen there is an Inn down the road we can stay there, but I want you to know that me and my other sons, all except for Jakob, like you Kel, and Dom, I have never seen him like this, before you came he was such a player I tried to teach him not to jump from girl to girl, I'm glad to know that he is serious with you."

"Gianna, I don't know what to say. You can't leave here, this is your home, and neither can Dom. I'll go by myself I don't want to be the cause of the rift in your family." Kel looked down. Gianna went and kneeled in front of her.

"Dear, you aren't the cause, it's been like this for a while and this situation has just made me realize that a few things need to change. I'll meet you down in the stables in and hour, I'm going to go pack." She stood and gave Kel a hug.

___________________

Kel sat back down on her bed, she was still stunned by what the maid told her this morning.

"_Lady Kel?" One of the maids asked, she had blond hair and brown eyes, was very plump, and looked to be in her mid forties. She moved in and curtsied._

"_Yes, can I help you?" Kel asked her, the maid wrung her hands plumped hands and looked down. _

"_His grace asked me to tell you to pack your things, and your horse will be saddled and ready to take you back to Chorus in an hour."_

"_May I ask why?" Kel stared at the maid as if she had two heads. _

"_My Lady, forgive me, he had his mother with him and she told me that was all I needed to know, after all I'm just a maid." _

"_Oh, very well, I suppose I should get packing then." She looked at her belongings she felt as if her whole world came crashing down._

"_Milady, do you need any help?" She moved towards Kel._

"_No, really, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do and I don't want you to lose your job for trying to be nice and help me." The maid curtsied again and turned to leave, but stopped at the door way._

"_If it's any conciliation Milady, I have never seen master Domitan so happy since he met you, and the other maids and I like you, you try to keep your room clean to not give us that much work." The maid smiled and left._

Kel couldn't get over the fact that she was leaving and Doms' father did not like and neither did his grandmother and she hadn't even met her yet. She finished up and locked her case, when Dom came through the door. His blue eyes were red and the expression he had was no near the smiling Dom that Kel knew.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" His face contorted again and in two long strides swept Kel up.

"My father wants you out of here." He stroked her hair.

"I know, I'm done packing." She said and looked up at him.

"I'm going with you, and my mother, my brothers want to but they think it would be best for them to stay." He kissed her forehead and laid his cheek on her head.

"Your mother came in here and told me. I don't want you guys to leave just because of me." She nuzzled his neck and sighed.

"We want to go, my mother really likes you Kel, and I'm pretty sure you can guess how I feel about you." He kissed her long and hard, "there is no way you are going to get rid of me the easily." He told her. She laughed and hugged him closer.

"Are you done packing then? If you are going?" She asked him.

"Yep, I'm not bringing much so I packed in less than ten minutes." They stood took a step back and Dom sighed.

"What is it? Dom if you don't want to go." He started laughing.

"It's nothing Kel, I was just thinking how so much has changed, I mean my father and I were so close and now I'm leaving him. It's different, but I like it specially because I have you now." He bent down and picked up her luggage, "lets get this stuff down stairs."

* * *

After Dom set his and Kels' stuff down stairs he went up to Yuki and Neals rooms to tell them the news.

"Neal, open up!" He yelled through the door. Neal opened it and looked at Dom in confusion.

"What's the matter Dom" He asked, Yuki came into view with the same expression her husband had.

"Father and Grandmother don't want Kel here so mother and I are going with Kel to the inn down the road. I know you to would want to come; we leave in half hour." Dom told them.

"What? Did I hear you right cousin?" Neal asked him. Yuki came closer to hear better her Yamani face slipping a bit.

"You heard right Neal. I knew grandmother wouldn't like Kel at first but I had hoped she would get past her discriminations and get to know Kel first, but that is not the case now. Father is going along with her, he and mother had a fight and she is coming with Kel and I." Dom ran his hand behind his neck, he was not very happy right now and getting tired of explaining the story.

"We'll come too." Yuki said, Neal nodded and balled up his fists.

"Alright, we'll meet you down in the stables in thirty, okay?" Dom said. They both nodded and headed back in to start packing.

* * *

Well? To be honest I like Callum, he has a lot of things to work out and will have to make a big choice on whether he sides with his mother or loses his sons' trust. That's gotta be big! Right? Anyways please review.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is dedicated to my beta ilyjunior23 hope you get better, and to all my reviewers, I got a lot of reviews from my last chapter and I was very happy.

Chapter 18

Callum sat next to his mother during dinner, all that was left was himself, her, and his three sons. Though Aaron and Tim didn't seem to pleased with him; Jakob on the other hand couldn't be happier, he was in a pretty foul mood when Keladry came, it's good to see her out and my son back to normal.

"Damn it!" Aaron slammed his fist on the table, "how could you do it? Kel was nice even mother could see that! How could you let her, Dom, and mother leave?" He stood up from his chair.

"Sit down Aaron," Daralis said as she picked at her food, "your mother can leave for all I care, I never liked her, I just had to make sure Callum married her before word of the pregnancy got out and brought this family shame; as Kel would have brought if I allowed her to stay here."

"Mother, please." Callum whispered to her.

"Well, it's true, I wouldn't be surprised if Kel was pregnant right now and is trying to find a husband to call it's father."

"That's enough!" Now Tim stood up. He and Aaron pushed back their chairs and started to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" Daralis asked them.

"To the inn, where Dom and Kel are staying, we're sick of hearing this."

"Let them leave, at least we have one boy left who knows what I right."

Jakob was staring at the door where his brothers had left, he turned his head towards his grandmother and nodded, 'it was Kel's fault his family was being torn apart.'

"You really think Kel could be pregnant?" He asked.

"Of course, she probably slept with the whole Own, it's no surprise if she was."

"Mother can we not talk about this?" Callum asked Daralis.

"Why not? Aren't you worried your son is making a mistake?"

"Of course I'm worried! I just really rather not think about this right now." Callum sighed and they finished eating their dinner in silence.

Dinner at the Inn.

As Kel and Dom sat under a large tree watching the sun go down. The sky was a brilliant hue of purple and red.

"Kel, do you ever wonder what life will be like in the future?" Kel lifted her head from where it laid on his chest, his back was against the tree.

"Yeah, but I know to take one step at a time and not worry about the future to much, else wise I would be worried to much to do my job."

"Well, yeah but I mean who you would be with, who would leave, who you would love."

"Dom, what are you talking about?" She turned towards him and watched as he fumbled with something in his pockets.

"Kel, before you say anything, this is just my a small gesture of how much I love you, I doubt anything will come close." He took her hand and dropped a small object into her palm. She opened her hand and there laid a ring, it had a small sapphire and two diamonds in each side.

"Dom?" Kel gasped, he took the ring and put it on her finger.

"It's a promise ring, it was my great grandmothers, on my mothers side." He kissed her hand and her palm.

"Dom, this, I, I don't know what to say." Kel stared at the ring and than looked back at Dom.

"Well, I hope you like it, my mother gave it to me awhile ago." Kel smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard.

"I love it, thank you. You didn't need to do it though, I already knew you loved me."

"Well, I just wanted you to remember that I do." Kel laid back down on his chest and watched the last minutes of the sunset.

The next morning Kel woke up when there was a long rap on her door. Groaning she got up and answered it.

"Milady." I servant girl curtsied, she was holding an envelope in her slender hands.

"This came for you, Milady. Twas last night it came but you was already asleep." Kel nodded and grabbed the letter and gave the teenager a coin.

"Thank you." She closed the door and looked at the letter in her hands. It had a blue seal with a leaf and a stone on it. Her Aunt and Uncles thief. Opening it she discovered it was from her cousin Cornelia. They were the same age but Kel, shamefully was always jealous of her cousin. They were the same age, same height for it was her mothers sister, but Cornelia was always the prettiest. She hated the feeling of being jealous and it was shameful because Cornelia was always the nicest of her cousins, her and her younger sister Melanie but she was a good eight years younger so she didn't get to know very well. Kel read on.

_Dear Kel,_

_I hope you are doing well and have showed those men just what a women can do. Knowing you, you have done more than that. I have heard that you went to stay with the Masbole family, good luck with this, for I was once involved with the oldest brother Jakob. He said a few things about you that I took offense to and dumped his sorry arse in the mud while riding one day, it was rather fun. I also had the displeasure of meeting his grandmother, what a witch she is! She started criticizing me for being related to you! Well you know what I told her? I told her I was proud to have such a cousin as you and that mayhap she was just jealous that she couldn't be closer to Lord Miles. Believe it or not, in their younger days they were ever so 'in love', but Miles saw through her and called off the wedding! She went to the closest man she could find; Darren of Masbole. Gods rest his soul for having to put up with her for all those years before passing peacefully in his sleep. Anyways I hope this letter isn't to dreadfully long, I thought it would be a treat for you to come visit here a bit after you leave. I have not seen you in years, not since your Knighting, and I have a bit of a surprise for you. _

_All my love dear cousin,_

_Cornelia of Halion_

Kel laughed her cousin always had a way of making her feel so much better, even through a simple letter. Though she doubted she would be able to visit for long, she only had leave for a month and a half and she had only three weeks left, but maybe she'd be able to get in a day or so.

Kel out in some fresh clothes and went down to the common room to find some breakfast.

As Kel walked down the stairs she thought to herself. Well I certainly need some advice, and Cornelia was always the advice giver in the family, she would do.

Well what do you think? Sorry it took me so long, and give me some feed back on what you think of Cornelia, I need to know what kind of advice she should give Kel and how she should just act in general.


End file.
